


Away Mission

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commanding a starship full of miscreants probably needs less of a wise-ass at the helm, but Roy can’t help but enjoy his power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- Arakawa owns all.  
> Warning -- silliness ahead   
> Author’s Note -- This is completely AU. It was fun mashing up FMA with my oldest fandom love with a touch of a new favorite (and I bet everyone can easily guess, which two fandoms I’m ripping off here!) It tied for first place at fma_fic_contest on livejournal and sonjajade made the cool banner. [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/DocDana/media/DocDana107/fma%20299%20tied%20first%20sonja_zpskvoitk1i.png.html)

XXX

 

“What do you mean I can’t go with the away team?” Edward flailed around the bridge so animatedly Roy could barely keep from laughing. His red shirt added to the image of a man on fire or maybe that was just his flame-centered imagination. “I’m a ranking officer! It’s my turn to lead the away team.”

“Sorry, the Tonixians have a height requirement you don’t make.” Roy added a shitty smirk he knew would make Edward’s personal health monitor bleep blood pressure warnings.

“Sir,” Riza hissed from her station next to him. He dared a look at her trying not to wince at the fire in her eyes.

“Their culture prohibits cyborgs from touching ground,” Roy said wearily knowing Edward had read the same update he had.

“I’m NOT a cyborg!”

”Alphonse, explain to your brother that technically he is.” Roy glanced over at his young science officer, not quite used to seeing him back in his original body.

Before Al could speak, Ed stormed out.

“Sir, we have an incoming message,” Fury said. “It’s from the Starblazer. They’re requesting help.”

Roy sighed. Just what he needed, that stupid salvage ship with its wise-cranking captain who thought things could be solved with dance-offs. Then he smiled and thumbed the com-link. “Elric, get back here. I have an important away mission for you.”

Riza rolled her eyes. “That’s cold, sir.”

“Trainor and Elric will get on just fine,” Roy said and Alphonse coughed, having been there for the last time they encountered the Starblazer. “He’ll just love that raccoon chimera Trainor has.”

Riza shook her head. Roy refused to feel bad about it. Elric wanted an away mission. Let him suck on it.


End file.
